


Petty Lover

by Sekumei



Category: Self-benefit
Genre: I just felt a need to write, Self-Benefit - Freeform, This is fun to right about, funtimes, writing is my passion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekumei/pseuds/Sekumei
Summary: This is just me writing about my friend's romantic life and what he's gone through.





	1. Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have a song which accompanies it.  
> This is the song which accompanies this chapter.
> 
> Kashiwa Daisuke - My Favorite Things  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d77PPwMMOGQ

The first lovely was one of persistence. She was caring, too kind for her own good and saw the better in those that didn't have the things she'd wanted. 

Sadly enough, she fell hopeless in love. A cruel boy had taken her heart hostage, but he had offered to return it in which she refused. 

He was well aware of his plans, he'd thought up such things for moments like those. Relationships were things he hadn't thought much of, they were merely temporary emotions which held no meaning to him. The male was harsh; he faked her out with affection and made her seem like she was the one. 

Her entire being was his. The lovely lady was a bright individual, one who was persistent and never gave in. His cold words had no effect on her, for she'd melt them thoroughly. In return, he gave her bits and pieces of her affection back in tiny fragments, and she was content with that. She loved his love, and thought it true. 

There was nothing more she wanted than to be of help to him. Than to help him with his burdens; to help shoulder them when he had the toughest of times.

The days they'd spent together were precious to her. His smile was something rarely seen, but she'd fallen in love deeply. He was hers, and hers solely alone. She believed it, but knew it wasn't true in the end, and yet she locked away such truth deep in her heart and focused on the present. Despite his rambles on her unrequited emotions, he gave up a portion of his life for her. He bought her something irreplaceable, one solely for her and her alone. And thus, she kept it close to her heart, and wore it even when the days were dark. She kept that part of him close to her, but remained whole herself.

The two had held hands. A small act of affection between two who were bonded. It was a simple gesture, one she'd adored far too much. Her kisses remained unreturned, but she continued on regardless. She wanted to make her love known, to express it in ways which would mark him hers. But, he wouldn't allow her to and it was something that pained her, yet she understood. The one time they'd hugged was brief, awkward. He didn't want it and she knew. But, she wanted it and he knew. And so he allowed her to. And he returned it. False emotions to the end, he was unloyal, but never unfaithful. He was far to committed to his occupation rather than to a small love.

For awhile, she'd remained dedicated, but it wasn't enough. The dear wasn't strong enough, not persistent enough. She wasn't bold enough, she wasn't committed enough. And so she lost in the end. Unworthy to the core; a bright star fallen from the skies. A star which burned out far too quickly to be made a wish upon, but she remained aflame despite the gazes which saw otherwise.

Swept up by another, she accepted the heartless one's offer and took back her own heart. She stomped it down in it's whole and grew another one which she gave to another.

His portion had been returned, but it couldn't be a part of him anymore. It wasn't painful to see, but impossible to take back. She asked for the unreasonable, not that she was a logical one to begin with. 

It was over. He trashed it. Wasted effort; had he even put in any? 

A hopeless thing who was misunderstood to the end. She wasn't the one he wanted. He was enslaved to nasty employers and preferred them over the maiden in love. For one to lose herself over one person entirely, she had nothing left upon the second refusal. 

Her fate remains unknown. Poor, pitiful woman. 

_♪ She is dead and gone, fair lady ♪_

 

* * *

 

 

☒

╔══════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════╗

╚═════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════╝

☒


	2. Sensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensitive love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shogonodo - Aoba.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdYzkADHSug

The next love was one of emotion. She was far too sensitive, far too caring. She felt things deeper than your average person, she thought of things differently than they should have been. 

Their relationship had been one full of pity. One resulting from the pressure of audiences and the one-sided emotions she'd felt so strongly for him. They were unreturnable, for he was unable to meet the requirements to be hers alone.

A workaholic the boy was; a student in reality but mature at heart. He was far too serious for her, and she was fine with it.

There were moments where he'd been the one to approach her. Where he'd been the one show her such deep-rooted adoration. They were within small gestures. The entwining of fingers, the brushing of arms. The feel of her head on his shoulder, when they rested beside each other without a care in the world for whatever else went on around them. 

However, she was the only one who'd felt that way. Her presence beside him was light. Something she was aware of and something which he hadn't paid much mind to. 

When sitting beside each other, their fingers touched briskly before she quickly moved them away, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. The poor thing. She knew far too well what she was getting into, and yet she continued to stay by him regardless. Admirable, yet insensitive. She couldn't handle him and she knew it. 

Kisses were things she'd longed for; small gestures which she herself couldn't muster the own courage to give. Her love wasn't strong enough, she couldn't express it enough, she was weak, and yet she stayed beside him thinking she could build up the same walls which he had. She wanted to be able to wear the same mask which he wore, she wanted things to connect to him through. 

They cooked together. They decorated with each other; made the desserts of their lifetime and corrected themselves on mistakes they made. He was a teacher figure to her, and she enjoyed taking his lessons. Whenever he seemed to teach, he was precise and careful. His explanations were perfect and the motions he made were sharp. The student took pride in what he did, and strived to do the best that he could, for her, and himself.

In the end, she couldn't continue on in silence. She was fed up, and broke through his charms. Her actions were bold. She hurt him without a cause and walked off like it was nothing. 

The girl ran off like a coward, unsatisfied to the end and regret filled her heart whole. She couldn't do anything to empty that loathing; she took out her anger and left him to his own devices. 

And in the end, he didn't care.

 

* * *

 

 

✘

╔══════════════════════════════════╗

╚══════════════════════════════════╝

✘


End file.
